sc2_kobold_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Perks
NOTICE: This wiki is now deprecated and outdated as several patches were added to the game. A new wiki is being used at http://koboldtribes.com/wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page. Please make all future modifications there. Relevant forum post Perks are persistent bonuses to your character that are retained game-to-game. Perks are acquired by completing games, gaining account experience, and leveling up your account. Perks are divided into four tiers; each tier requires 0, 5, 10, and 15 points to access, for a maximum of 20 perks (the current max account level). At each level, the player is awarded 1 point to spend on a new perk. It is only possible to reconfigure your perks directly following a match, but perks can be reconfigured at this time with no penalty. Account experience can be gained through matches with AI players. As of the current patch some disconnections can wipe your XP and perks, in order to prevent this make a back-up as shown in this handy YouTube video here. Tier 1 Scholar Increaes the number of skill points you start with by +2. Golden Hands Increases your gold mining speed by +5%. Excavator Increases your stone mining speed by +5%. Natural Forager Increases your berry picking speed by +5%. Herbalist Increases your herb picking speed by +5%. Second Wind Recover more quickly after falling unconscious from lack of stamina. Brawler Increases your attack damage by +1. Thick Skin Increases your armor by +1. Kobold Agility Increases your attack speed by +3%. Survivalist Increases your maximum life by +3%. Tier 2 My Friend the Forester Start the game with +1 lumber. Negotiator Murloc Slaves cost 5 less gold. Adept Conjurer Start the game with a free spellbook (you still need to learn spells to use it). Charismatic Barkeeping Wizards always stay at your taverns at night as long as you have over 30 gold. Combat Training Increases your strength and dexterity by +1. Mysticism Increases your willpower by +2. Lightbringer Increases the strength and willpower you gain from torches by +1 and increases their duration by +30 seconds. Fast Learner Increases your kobold's experience gain by +5%. Budget Mage Reduces the energy cost of your spells by 5%. Tier 3 My Friend the Blacksmith Start the game with a dull pickaxe that gives +2 strength, +2 endurance, and +5% mining speed. Aspiring Craftsman Start the game with +1 iron ore. Hunstman Start the game with +1 iron ore. Prospector Guarantee a radiant gem when depleting a gold deposit. Campfire Apprentice Lit campfires near you burn down 20% slower (stacks with allied kobolds). Martial Artist Increases your attack damage by +0.3 per level (+2 at max level). Good Host Kobolds resting near your tents gain +1 life regeneration. Superstition Reduces magic damage taken by 5%. Beastmaster Your pets gain an additional +4% of your attack damage. Endurance Reduces stamina loss from running by 5%. Tier 4 My Friend the Herbalist Start the game with +2 handful of berries and +1 spicy herb. Naturalist Start the game with the Nature's Grace spell (requires a spellbook to cast). '' '' Stonecaster Start the game with the Mineral Tap spell (requires a spellbook to cast). Master Craftsman Increases your buildings' max life by +10% and armor by +1. Illumination Gain +1 additional skill point at levels 5 and 10. Energy Reserves Increases your movement speed by 3% while above 50 stamina. Tireless Horses Your pack horses gallop by default and don't get tired. Marksman Increases your attack range with guns and crossbows by 0.5. Sharpened Spikes Increases the damage dealt by your spike traps by +10% Campfire Expert I''ncreases the radius at which your campfires provide warmth and scare off animals by +1.''